Generally, Internet banking is a service for realizing financial services through the Internet. Users can be provided with conventional Internet banking services after they apply to a corresponding bank for an Internet banking service, receive safety cards, access the Internet banking site of the corresponding bank, register as members and are authenticated with their safety cards. Further, users can be provided with each financial service by accessing a corresponding Internet banking site with respect to all established accounts using a similar process.
In conventional electronic commerce, the user pays for a commodity using a required account number at a corresponding electronic commerce site and then receives the commodity.
In this case, there are three kinds of payment methods, as fellows: first, a user can visit a bank and transfer money online, second, the user can transfer money using a cash dispenser, and third, the user can transfer money by accessing a favorable Internet banking site to transfer money using an Internet banking service.
Further, in order to pay for purchased products and various services such as traveling, lodging and restaurant services, the user can typically pay in cash or by a credit card.
The payment by a credit card can be used only in credit card affiliated stores, wherein the user can freely use the credit card within his credit limit, and the used money is paid together with a charge on a preset payment day.
The above conventional methods are problematic in that, since users must access the corresponding bank site to use the Internet banking service per established account, if there are many established accounts, it is very inconvenient, and a security problem of the Internet hacking, which frequently occurs, is not solved yet.
Further, when enterprises transfer money using the Internet banking service, since they have no internal control system for real-time money flow, money diversion and misappropriation by an accountant cannot be prevented.
Moreover, in the prior art, since a commodity purchaser confirms a delivered commodity after paying for the commodity in advance in electronic commerce, the purchaser cannot be guaranteed of the quality of the commodity, and his interest in Internet shopping decreases.
Finally, conventional payment methods are inconvenient in that users must carry cash providing against payment for transactions in affiliated stores, financial losses may occur due to the leakage of personal credit information of the user in paying by a credit card, and the payment is accomplished not in a timely manner but after a predetermined period of time elapses.